Los quiero
by Nuvil Angela
Summary: Para todos los que me acompañaron durante dos largos años...


Quiero decirles que ustedes han sido muy especiales para mí, compartimos risas, sonrisas, lágrimas y demás cosas que si las menciono…nunca acabaría.

Esto lo he estado planeando desde hace ya dos semanas…pero no encontraba la manera de describir esto que siento.

No importa lo que pase yo se que nos volveremos a ver en algún momento de nuestras vidas porque creo que ya todos sabemos que esto no es una despedida es un "hasta pronto", tuvimos momentos felices y momentos de tristezas pero nunca las olvidaremos, nos brindamos un apoyo imaginable y escribir todo lo que siento en estos momentos es imposible…no encontré otra manera de que sepan lo que siento en estos momento los quiero a todos y a todas, muchas gracias por mirar mis locuras y no pensar. "¿Y a esta loca que le pasa"?

Es importante esta eta de nuestras vidas, y yo sé que no a todos les agradaba, pero igual que a los demás…también los extrañare, muchos de ustedes me llegaron a decir "estas bien loca" y tal como me llegaron a decir…¡era cierto porque no cualquiera se lo toma como un cumplido ¿cierto?".

Cuando alguno de nosotros necesitaba un hombro donde llorar…se lo brindábamos sin problemas porque, como dije anteriormente, somos una gran familia ¿y las familias se dicen adiós? La respuesta es no.

Creo que todos sabemos los problemas que llegamos a enfrentar a lo largo de este año tan…lindo y a pesar de eso nos apoyamos.

Soltamos lágrimas y dibujamos esas sonrisas tan hermosas en nuestros rostros, nos conocimos y apoyamos, nos escuchamos y aconsejamos y nada ni nadie va poder cambiar eso que construimos a lo largo de los años.

Me siento mal por solo estar dos cortos años con ustedes y no haberlos aprendido a valorar tan bien como en este último año, muchos de nosotros ya nos veíamos venir esta ocasión…pero nunca pensamos que fuera tan dolorosa como lo es ahora.

Quiero agradecerles por todo el cariño que me brindaron desde el primer momento en que los vi y en que me vieron.

Los quiero mucho y nunca los voy a olvidar.

¡Pero recuerden! Nosotros no somos simples ex compañeros de salón…somos una gran familia la cual nunca se separara o se romperá, si perdimos a algunos compañeros en el camino pero eso no quita el hecho en que siguen formando parte de este grupo de hermanos y hermanas.

Siempre estaremos apoyándonos y yo se que en el día en el que menos no lo imaginemos vamos a estar todos nosotros en un lugar reunidos.

Ha sido un largo día, sin ti mi amigo  
Y te voy a decir todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo  
Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos  
Oh, te voy a contar todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo  
Cuando te vea otra vez

Maldita sea, que conocía  
Todos los planos volamos  
Las cosas buenas que estado a través de  
Eso estaría parado aquí hablando con usted  
Bout otro camino  
Sé que nosotros hayamos amado a salir a la carretera y reír  
Pero algo me decía que no iba a durar  
Tuvo que cambiar hasta mirar cosas diferentes ver el panorama completo  
Esos eran los días  
El trabajo duro paga para siempre  
Ahora que te veo en un lugar mejor

¿Cómo no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?  
Todo lo que me fui a través de ustedes estaban de pie a mi lado  
Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje

Ha sido un largo día, sin ti mi amigo  
Y te voy a decir todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo  
Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos  
Oh, te voy a contar todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo  
Cuando te vea otra vez

En primer lugar, tanto de salir de su manera  
Y el ambiente se siente fuerte  
Y lo que es pequeño se dirigió a una amistad  
Una amistad se convirtió en un vínculo  
Y ese vínculo nunca se romperá  
El amor nunca se perderá  
Y cuando la hermandad son lo primero  
Entonces la línea nunca se cruzará  
Establecido por nuestra cuenta  
Cuando esa línea tuvo que ser dibujado  
Y esa línea es lo alcanzamos  
Así que acuérdate de mí cuando me haya ido

¿Cómo no hablar de la familia cuando la familia es todo lo que tenemos?  
Todo lo que me fui a través de ustedes estaban de pie a mi lado  
Y ahora vas a estar conmigo para el último viaje

Así que deja que la luz a guiar a su manera, sí  
Mantenga todos los recuerdos a medida que avanza  
Y cada camino te lleve  
Siempre te llevará a casa

Ha sido un largo día, sin ti mi amigo  
Y te voy a decir todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo  
Hemos recorrido un largo camino desde donde empezamos  
Oh, te voy a contar todo sobre ella cuando te vea de nuevo  
Cuando te vea otra vez

Mari, Diana, Michelle, Leslye, Sofia, Caro, Montse, Rut, Pati, Denisse, Elías, Alejandro, Miguel, Néstor, Armando, Ulises, Alexis, Isaac, Valentín, Alan, Betze, Vanessa, Osmara, Verónica, Viri, Emilie, Jenni, Alejandra, Valeria, Hugo, Daniel, Antonio, Fernando, Oswaldo.

Por siempre en un lugar especial para mí.

ATTE: Yo, Thana.


End file.
